nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexus IS-F
The Lexus IS-F is a high-performance variation of the IS line featuring a 5.0L V8 engine producing 416 horsepower. It was the first car produced by the sport-oriented F division of Lexus. The IS-F is designed to compete with other sporty sedans such as the Audi RS4, BMW M3, and Cadillac CTS-V. In 2012, Lexus updated the IS-F with a series of technical revisions including a limited-slip differential and redesigned exterior. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The IS-F appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 vehicle that is unlocked upon reaching wheelman level 9 and cab be purchased for $167,500. The top speed with stock performance is 222 mph (358 km/h), which is identical to that of the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. It corners surprisingly well for its size and is durable in pursuits. Diecast A diecast edition IS-F can be unlocked by entering the cheat code "0;6,2;" in the cheat menu. ''Need for Speed: World'' The IS-F was made available in Need for Speed: World during the sixth closed beta session on June 28, 2010 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012 it has been featured as a D class car. It has a top speed of 158 mph (255 km/h) and a decent acceleration. However, it is also featured with several disadvantages; The nitrous produces poor speed boosts and its handling suffers from severe understeer. On February 7, 2012, the car received a retune where its performance was upgraded and a seventh gear was added. The steering has a vague precision, which forces the player to brake in most corners to avoid contact with the wall. The handling is insufficient for competitive races, as many similarly ranging cars such as the Lexus IS 350 can easily outmatch it. It is more suited for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape events. Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on June 28, 2010. Purple The Purple style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on November 16, 2010. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 20 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Synthes (Rental) The Synthes style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 27, 2010. Synthes (Cash) The Synthes style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. The Beauty The Beauty style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 8, 2011 as part of the Valentine's event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, a selection of aftermarket parts, and a female driver. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The IS-F appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle with a performance index rating of C 740 and handling rating of 3.10. It can be purchased for $45,000. The V8 engine of the IS-F provides a lot of power and thus enables good acceleration times. It is capable of lower corner entry speeds than smaller two-door vehicles, but does feel controllable despite having a heavy mass. By applying a Works upgrade on the car, it gets a massive increase in performance, like every other vehicle. If the player swaps the V8 engine with the V10 of the Lexus LFA, the IS-F gets a very quick acceleration at the cost of handling, which becomes more loose in cornering. Trivia *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' and Shift 2: Unleashed are the only games in the ''Need for Speed'' series to feature the IS-F with an 8-speed gearbox. *Before February 7, 2012, the IS-F even had a 6-speed gearbox in Need for Speed: World. *In Need for Speed: Undercover, several black IS-Fs can be seen driven by Chau Wu's henchmen. **The player steals one to escape the police after being framed for his murder. Gallery NFSUNLexusISFStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNLexusISFDieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast) NFSUNLexusISFDieCastAltColour.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast Alternate Colour) NFSW_Lexus_IS_F_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Lexus_IS_F_Purple.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Purple) NFSW_Lexus_IS_F_Synthes.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Synthes) NFSW_Lexus_IS-F_Beauty.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Beauty) Shift 2 unleashed lexus is-f.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksISF.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Category:Diecast cars Category:Rental Cars